naruto idol
by 15-Bluestar-15 or green-soul15
Summary: I'm host in naruto idol
1. Chapter 1

Wecome to naruto idol

With your host 15-bluestar-15

15-bluestar-15: Thank you and your reading Naruto Idol here are your are judges will score the contestant 1-20

Chuck Norris, Chris Rock, and Jackie Chan

15-bluestar-15: We will show you 21 singers, 10 the the first chatper, then 11 the next chapter, we will remove 1 singer the first stage after that we will remove 2 until round 8 we will remove 1 again till the final between the late 2 people with you will vote. Here is the list of the contestant.

1) naruto

2) sasuke

3) sakura

4) shikamaru

5) choji

6) ino

7) shino

8) kiba

9) hinata

10) rock lee

11) neji

12) tenten

13) gaara

14) kankuro

15) temari

16) jiraiya

17) tsunade

18)orochimaru

19) minato

20) kushina

21) shizune

15-bluestar-15: So first is sasuke singing all hail sasuke ?

sasuke: All hail sasuke!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)

Suffer long and it will set you free,  
Only through trial do we find the strength we need!  
It's never over, just another day!  
Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!

Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail sasuke!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)

Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!  
This destruction is the only tale we tell.  
White is black, and black is white,  
Right is wrong, and wrong is right!  
Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!

Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail sasuke!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

All hail sasuke!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail sasuke!)

15-bluestar-15: judges what did you think?

Chris Rock: On a scale 1 to 10 13

Jackie Chan: I sssssaaaayyyy uuuuummmmm 17

Chuck Norris: 8 you can do better then

15-bluestar-15: next is my man gaara singing Can't touch this

gaara:Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this

My, my, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
Feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known  
as such  
And this is a beat uh you can't touch

I told you homeboy,can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know,  
can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man, can't touch this  
Yo let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on  
Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh they can't touch

Yo I told you, can't touch this  
Why you standing there man, can't touch this  
Yo sound the bell school is in sucker  
, can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm  
Making no sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
So now they know  
You talk about the Hammer when you're talking 'bout a show  
That's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape to learn  
What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!

Go with the flow it is said  
If you can't move to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair  
This is it for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Now move slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump

Bump bump bump yeah, you can't touch this  
Look man, can't touch this  
You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't,can't touch this  
Ring the bell school's back in, break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!

Every time you see me, that Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this  
With others makin' records that just don't hit  
I toured around the world from London to The Bay  
It's Hammer go Hammer Mc Hammer Yo Hammer and the rest can go and play

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Yea, Can't touch this  
I told you, can't touch this  
Too hype can't touch this  
Get me outta here, you can't touch this

15-bluestar-15:judging time

Chris Rock: 17

Jackie Chan:14

Chuck Norris:8

15-bluestar-15: let's go with minato singing Hero

minato:As you're on your way back home.  
Something catch your eyes untold  
Fear of darkness lingers here  
You tremble as you get the fear!

Now you on the corner stone  
Fearing you'd be left alone  
Who will lose who will prevail?  
Who will tell the final tale?

There it goes again

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
To grow up strong, and redo wrong.

You're walking down that well worn road  
Some things changed but who would know  
The smiles you get a poisoned well  
The colour you once knew is killed

And, as you realize what's wrong  
The dirt under you're feet is gone  
The enemy looks in your eyes  
Now is time to make it right!

You better make it right!

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.

To grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
What it takes to be a hero  
To grow up strong and undo wrong.

15-bluestar-15:How heroic, but it not up to my. Judges what his score?

Chris Rock: I like it 18

Jackie Chan: you can bet on me 17

Chuck Norris:10

15-bluestar-15: minato your son is up naruto singing move along

naruto:Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_[x3]_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

15-bluestar-15: naruto who did you sing to?

naruto: How did you know that it was for some?

15-bluestar-15: I didn't I guess it and it work.

naruto: I'll tell you, but i'll tell everyone in on the first round.

(naruto whisper to bluestar)

15-bluestar-15: she is hot Judges naruto sing is.

Chris Rock:great 14

Jackie Chan:20

Chuck Norris:5

15-bluestar-15:will next is shizune singing creeping in my soul

shizune:I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive?  
Heroes falling

Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

... Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
... Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I always believe - creeping in my soul

(- Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind)  
(- Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine)

I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
Shadows fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin

Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

... Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul

... Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I always believe - creeping in my soul

Creeping in my soul - it's getting out of control  
I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole  
Justice in the world is hard to find  
Time has come& Got to make up my mind  
No matter how deep or remote you hide  
All my thoughts seems caught up inside  
Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind  
Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine

... Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
... Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I always believe - creeping in my soul

15-bluestar-15: Sasuke why did you not sing this it seem so depressing like you,

Chris Rock:12

Jackie Chan:19

Chuck Norris:12

15-bluestar-15:put your hands in the air for sakura singing Wake me up inside

sakura:how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

15-bluestar-15: yarn someone wake me up

Chris Rock:9

Jackie Chan:2

Chuck Norris:6

15-bluestar-15: next is kiba singing piraka rap

kiba: Yo, yo, Piraka.

Yo, yo Piraka.

The Gang on the loose;

Nothing you can do

The Beast's on the move,

Bully coming through

Trigger, Tracer, Drifter coming, too.

And the Snake that makes Piraka groove.

Yo, yo, Piraka.

The Gang on the loose,

Nothing you can do,

You can try but why?

You know you're gonna lose.

Yo, yo, Piraka.

Piraka on the street

It's time to take "Taka".

The Gang is on the loose,

They're "school-lacka".

That's your home, too.

Where you can swing.

There's nothing you can do,

The Gang is on the loose!

Yo, yo, Piraka!

Though I rap to the beat

The Gang is on the loose,

Piraka on the street

That's a lot to eat.

The Trigger, the Tracer, the Drifter,

The Snake, the Beast, the Bully,

All that makes

Piraka!

Yo, yo, Piraka!

Piraka, go Piraka,

Piraka, go Piraka,

Piraka, go Piraka,

Piraka, go Piraka.

Hey, yo, go Piraka,

Let's go, go Piraka,

Hey, yo, go Piraka,

Go, Piraka,

Go, Piraka,

Let's go, go Piraka,

Hey, yo, go Piraka!

15-bluestar-15:cool !

Chris Rock:15

Jackie Chan:18

Chuck Norris:14

15-bluestar-15:ino your up

ino:Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

15-bluestar-15: judges

Chris Rock:1

Jackie Chan:1

Chuck Norris:1

15-bluestar-15: wow will I know who will the first to go, next jiraiya singing _my love_ goes _bang bang_

jiraiya:What's that sound echo in the night  
The sound I hear when I'm holding you tight  
It's my bell baby you just rang  
Cause my love is going bang bang bang  
When my love goes bang bang bang  
You better run for cover you sweet little thing  
When my love goes bang bang bang  
It's gonna be you and me again

15-bluestar-15: prevent, prevent, prevent lol

Chris Rock:14 prevent

Jackie Chan:11 prevent

Chuck Norris:7 prevent

15-bluestar-15: rollcall for hinata singing I'd lie

hinata:I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

15-bluestar-15: how sweet,Boring! but sweet

Chris Rock:20

Jackie Chan:12

Chuck Norris:17

15-bluestar-15: tenten singing brighter side

tenten: It's like  
One day you found a treasure in childhood  
Tried sharing that pleasure but no one would listen  
It turned into the fragile heart  
So you tried to be a treasure of someone else  
But if there's no one to take you either way  
There's no reason to stay no need to be fake  
Towards somewhere else you're supposed to be  
Just make it a brand new day  
It's time to walk away

I left a note on the door  
Don't worry about me  
Cause i won't come back until i see....

Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
Your hands will reach the other side  
I'm sure it's really not so bad

When i left my place to go face the world  
Everything seemed like a dream but now feels so cold  
There's no one around, certain things unfound  
When i feel like i'm hittin' the ground  
I lock my door inside so tight  
To believe i can make it right  
I know i can get through it all  
But the world is so big and i feel so small  
I got no pride, that's why i hide

Something hard to see  
Can become reality  
You're not alone, you'll find me there

Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
Your hands will reach the other side  
I'm sure it's really not so bad

You've never known  
It's in your hands  
When you just try to walk away  
You've never known  
It's in your hands  
There's more to you than meets the eye

Remember,  
We used to view the whole world explore  
Though it's hard to be refused, just look out the door  
We all make mistakes and we can find the next step so  
Just let yourself go  
Yo i'm still on my way  
But i found there's treasure in us everyday  
The door's open wide  
So now i try to reach out my hand to you all  
When we know what we can really be  
We can finally see

Free  
Dream  
So beautiful joy

Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
Your hands will reach the other side  
I'm sure it's really not so bad

15-bluestar-15: what! no gun, no bomb ,no nothing what even

Chris Rock:17

Jackie Chan:12

Chuck Norris:4

15-bluestar-15: what will lee song, will naruto tell the girl that he love her, and who will be gone in round 1

15-bluestar-15: find out more on the naruto idol 15-bluestar-15 out


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Naruto Idol!!!! sorry about the mixs up I thoght I counted 10 be as you there are 11 in the first Chapter

but it is ok because one person will be elemimted and naruto with and I mean with tale who he love.

bluestar: nexts the orochimaru

orochimaru:

I'm not the one whose so far away  
When I feel the snakebite  
enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay

Freezing, Feeling  
Breathein' Breathein'

I'm comin back again  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
when i feel the snakebite  
enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
and i dont remember why i came

Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moonlight  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear

Demons, Dreamin'  
Breathin' Breathin'

I'm comin back again

Repeat Chorus (2x)

bluestar: i'm scary

Chris Rock:4

Jackie Chan:6

Chuck Norris:1

bluestar: wow that is just wow kankuro

kankuro: Just the two of us (yeah)  
Just the two of us (mmm-mm)

From the moment I heard temari  
Say I had a puppet  
I knew that I'd be safe  
'Cause I'd never be alone  
A boy ninja shouldn't speak aloud about his feelings  
My hurt and my pain don't make me too appealing

I hoped gaara would look up to me  
Run the business of the family  
Have an puppet empire just like his dear old Bro  
Gave him my love and the things I never had

gaara would think I was a cool guy  
Return the love I have, make me want to cry  
Be a hero, but have my feelings too  
Change my love with Oprah and Maya Angelou

But gaara rejected me, c'est la vie  
Life is cruel, treats you unfairly  
Even so, a God there must be  
crow, you complete me

(Just the two of us. We can make it if we try)  
Just me and you. Getting jiggy with it.

(Just the two of us. Building castles in the sky)  
Hmm. Quite pleasant really.

(Just the two of us)

(crow)You and I.

bluestar: it's short but it's sweet and scary because you sing to a puppet

Chris Rock:15

Jackie Chan:14

Chuck Norris:19

bluestar: hey hey hey choji is on his way

choji:Hey, hey, hey! It's Fat Albert  
And I'm gonna sing a song for you  
And this is gonna show you A thing or two  
You'll have some fun now With me and the gang  
Learning from each other  
While we do our thang na, na, na  
Gonna have a good time na, na, na  
Gonna have a good time hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na  
Gonna have a good time  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Na, na, na  
Gonna have a good time  
Hey, hey, hey!

Chris Rock:11

Jackie Chan:1

Chuck Norris:16

bluestar: get funcky with shikamaru

shikamaru:Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me  
Time to keep me movin'  
keep me groovin' with some energy

Well, I talk about it, talk about it  
talk about it, talk about it  
Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'

Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on

Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town

Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
keep me groovin' with some energy

Well, I talk about it, talk about it  
talk about it, talk about it  
Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'

Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on

Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town

Come on every body  
sitting up and down  
lets get up and go  
in the funky town  
with ya hands up high  
now take it down low  
come on everybody  
it's time to go!

Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town  
Oh yeah .. won't you take me to  
Oh yeah .. funky town

Chris Rock:14

Jackie Chan:18

Chuck Norris:10

bluestar: it's hot in here temari bring your fan here and fan me, and you may will sing to

temria:I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to  
(Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure)  
I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of green  
(Won't mind painting myself green for you)  
I guess I'm so easy to understand  
I just do whatever comes to me naturally

All right

I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat  
(But the Sphinx looked so cute, I had to shave it)  
He reminds me of parsley when he's standing like that  
(Makes me wanna be his specialite)  
I guess I'm just a self-centered girl, um-hm  
But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
So many things I want  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
I wanna be a wonderful girl  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
I'm not simple-minded  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
And I won't be a pearl

You probably need me just as much as I need you

(Piano solo)

Are you okay, you seem to be a bit tense  
(You don't have to worry 'bout a single thing)  
We are free to get whatever that we want  
(We are also free to do whatever we want)  
That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do  
We should live our lives the way we think they ought to be

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
There's no where to hide  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
Come on, settle our lives  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
I'll always be there for you  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
In the best and worst times

You can be my sweetest honey for eternity

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
So many things I want  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
I wanna be a wonderful girl  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
I'm not simple-minded  
Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
And I won't be a pearl

bluestar: I'm going to be sick from all of love, but love is a _**veiwtiful**_ thing

Chris Rock:14 again

Jackie Chan:12

Chuck Norris:3

bluestar: I say shino you in naruto idol too?

shino: yes I have nothing to do

bluestar: will dude yuor up

shino:Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh, you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day...

Had a bad day...

(everyone is crying)

bluestar: (crying) ok no more crying chuck can't take it any more

Chris Rock:20

Jackie Chan:20

Chuck Norris:19

bluestar: my favorite green beast is on lee

lee:Yeah... In the place to be!!  
ninjas on the M.I.C.  
Witch Doctor  
Everybody can they do it (can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it (let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Everybody hit the floor  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Hit the ninjas here we go!!

I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you  
I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me too  
And then the Witch Doctor he told me what to do  
He told me:

CHORUS:  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang

Yo! DJ pump this party  
Everybody can they do it (can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it (let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Everybody hit the floor  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Hit the ninjas here we go!!

I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the Witch Doctor he gave me this advice  
He said:

CHORUS:

You've been keeping love from me  
That's not very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
Someone to tell me how to win a heart

My friend the Witch Doctor  
He taught me what to say  
My friend the Witch Doctor  
He taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine  
When I say this to you

Wooaaah!!!

Everybody can they do it (can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it (let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Everybody hit the floor  
Come on shake, come on roll  
Hit the ninjas here we go!!

Chris Rock: 17

Jackie Chan:19

Chuck Norris:12

bluestar: Hey naruto is it time for to tale the girl of your dream that you love her

naruto: no

bluestar: will that is sad, but it's time to let kushina sing

kushina:We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh. Oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Chris Rock: 13

Jackie Chan:16

Chuck Norris:16

bluestar: tsunade

tsunade:No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life  
Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made  
Heroes are made when you make a choice

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life

Chris Rock: 11

Jackie Chan:6

Chuck Norris:17

bluestar: she need more then body to win naruto idol, last is neji

neji:It's Like, I don't care about nothin man,  
roll another blunt, Yea (ohh ohh ohh),

La da da da da da La, Da Daaa,  
La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaa

I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
my room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to class before I got high  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
(La da da da da da da da da)  
I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to work but then I got high  
I just got a new promotion but I got high  
now I'm selling dope and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to court before I got high  
I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high  
they took my whole paycheck and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high  
(La da da da da da da da da)  
Now I am a paraplegic and i know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- because I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna pay my car note until I got high  
I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high  
now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- because I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna make love to you but then I got high  
I was gonna eat yo pussy too but then I got high  
now I'm jacking off and I know why, yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I messed up my entire life because I got high  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high  
now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _[repeat 3X]_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high  
and if I dont sell one copy I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I'm high _[repeat 3X]_

La da da da da da, La da da da, Shoop shooby doo wop.

Get jiggy wit it, skibbidy bee bop diddy do wahhh

- cause I'm high _[repeat 3X]_

(hey where the cluck at cuz) _[clucks]_

Well my name is afroman and I'm from east pomdale (east-pom-dale)  
and all the tolweed I be smokin is bomb as helllllll (excelent delivery)  
I don't beleive in Hitler, that's what I said (oh my goodness)  
so all of you skins (skins) please give me more head

bluestar: it is time we have spoken

bluestar: sasuke you are safe

bluestar: but orochimaru you are elemimted for singing snake in the hole

bluestar: I mean come on who sing snake in the hole

bluestar: naruto it is time

naruto: th..the girl Iove is is is is is

10 min later

naruto: is is is is

bluestar: (out lond) for the of god it shizune

everyone is shock

bluestar: wow! shockin, even I'm shock, and I knew the anwer

bluestar: will that it for to day, will shizune have the feeling for naruto, who will be the next to be voted off, and who will be our 3 new judges find out this and more on the next chapter of Naruto Idol!!!!

are you ready grim tales from down below follow my instruction

_to find __grim tales from down below__ go to then type in ____ it will be in green click it than you there._


End file.
